


Peut-être pas

by malurette



Category: Bondage Fairies
Genre: F/F, Gen, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, sorry no sex in this one, surprinsingly gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilena n’a plus ses grandes sœurs pas de compagne non plus, personne pour lui dire si ça vaut encore la peine de battre des ailes, ou pas... elle n’a pas encore décidé de continuer à voler, seule, ou de s’arrêter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peut-être pas

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Peut-être, peut-être pas  
>  **Auteur :** malurette  
>  **Base :** Bondage Fairies  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ilena - > Pfil  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kakuta Teruo/KonDom, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec. Ohlala, que non !
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "bats des ailes", contrainte accessoire "fandom rare" pour 31_jours (22 mars ‘7)  
>  **Prompt :** je peux faire du gen sur un hentai si je veuuuux ! (enfin, presque...)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** à la fin de l’arc des _Cruel Sisters_ \- parce que oui, j’ai fait à peu près attention au scenario !  
>  **Avertissement :** ben, même s’il n’arrive rien dans la fic elle-même, la série de base est quand même un hentai assez gratiné... quant aux pensées suicidaires, c’est un truc en plus.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des poussières

Une petite fée n’apprend pas à voler, pas plus qu’à marcher, ou se caresser. Toutes les petites fées savent voler, d’instinct. Personne n’a à leur expliquer comment ça marche, les ailes. Ou les jambes, ou les doigts ; elles le découvrent toutes seules en grandissant. Même si plus tard, elles ont besoin des conseils de leurs aînées pour perfectionner quelques acrobaties, et apprendre l’usage de certains objets, et ce qu’on peut faire à deux ou plus encore, leur premier pas, leur premier vol, leurs premiers jeux, elles les font seules.

En sortant de prison, Ilena sait toujours marcher, même si elle le fait maladroitement, au ralenti d’être restée confinée si longtemps. Oh, elle ne tombera pas. Mais elle ne brûle pas d’envie de sortir de sa cellule : elle n’a personne auprès de qui retourner, personne qui l’attend dehors. Une de ses sœurs est morte, l’autre ne quittera jamais sa propre cellule. Et en dehors d’elles…  
Elle en a rêvé, pendant sa captivité. Elle s’est touchée en pensant à Pfil, plus ou moins souvent selon les périodes. Ça n’était que des fantasmes, pour ne pas devenir folle de solitude sans ses sœurs – ou, à d’autres moments, ça la rendait plus folle encore, de se retrouver ainsi seule et face au souvenir de cette fille qui ne l’aimerait jamais. Elle a beaucoup joué avec cette idée, mais n’a jamais _réellement_ cru que Pfil l’attendrait à sa sortie, quand elle reverrait la lumière du jour.

Sa peine purgée, les gardes l’ont sortie de la cellule et guidée vers l’extérieur. Elle n’a plus qu’à prendre son envol, aller où bon lui semble et profiter de sa liberté retrouvée, mener une vie honnête désormais et ne plus retomber dans les méfaits qui l’avaient conduite là, n’est-ce pas ?  
Mais bah, les exactions commises par ses sœurs, elle s’en fiche. Que ça soit bien ou mal, d’utiliser les insectes pour se faire plaisir autant qu’elles voulaient, sans se soucier de leur devenir, peu lui importe. Elle n’en raffolait pas _tant_ que ça, pas plus qu’elle ne le réprouvait… trop. Mais bon, sans Marsha et Origa, et sans compagne non plus, elle ne fera rien de répréhensible sur d’innocents insectes ; elle n’y a aucun intérêt.  
Elle peut rentrer chez elle, dans la grande maison familiale désormais si vide et qui ne doit même pas attendre son retour.

Elle n’a pas oublié qu’elle sait voler, mais n’a aucune raison de s’en souvenir. Marcher jusqu’au bord de la plate-forme, et continuer jusque dans le vide sous les branches de l’arbre-prison. Il n’y a personne pour lui dire de battre des ailes jusqu’à trouver le vent ; ni sœur, ni gardienne, ni _Pfil_ , ni même sa propre conscience. Elle peut s’en rappeler elle-même. Ou pas. Elle ne sait pas encore. Peut-être le vent lui-même lui dira-t-il. Peut-être Pfil se souviendra-t-elle de la petite criminelle qu’elle a fait mettre en prison et viendra la trouver, avec un peu de retard. Peut-être trouvera-t-elle une raison en elle-même. Et peut-être que non… elle n’a pas encore décidé.


End file.
